Legend of the Alphas
by kayceeaych
Summary: Not only does the Brotherhood of Steel have to focus on protecting the Commonwealth from abominations, now Paladin Danse is stuck trying to keep his hero and his recruit from going at each others' necks. Delve into the fiery and complex relationship between the 3 as they constantly butt heads. After all, in a wolf pack there can only be one Alpha. Paladin Danse/F!SS/Arthur Maxson
1. Chapter 1: Knight

The Legend of Alphas

 **-Notes-**

This is a Maxson/F!SS/Danse fanfic. I always thought Danse and Maxson would be great together. Two dominant personalities, the alphas, leading a faction, giving orders, obeying rules. When you add in another alpha into the mix you can expect lots of resistance. There can only be one pack leader. Obviously contains spoilers for Danse's story line. Do not read if you have not completed Blind Betrayal.

 **Chapter 1: Knight**

It was when their lasers shot at the synths that rained from the sky that Paladin Danse decided that this person would be a good addition to the Brotherhood. It was her serious demeanor and readiness to help in the mission both that compelled him to recommend Sole to Elder Maxson. She wasn't a scrawny nobody either. Her muscles were toned and her reflexes were quick. She was familiar with the military. When the Prydwyn floated in to the Boston Airport, Paladin Danse knew that this woman had the potential to be a valuable member and brought her aboard to join. How right he was.

* * *

"I'm warning you _Knight_. If you intend to stay within the Brotherhood of Steel, then you are going to have to learn to follow directions" Elder Maxson growled down at Sole.

Sole was pushed up against the wall, Maxson's face merely inches from hers. His body was much larger and taller than hers and he made sure she knew it. It was an intimidation tactic. One that she would not fall for as she maintained unblinking eye-contact and a poker face.

"Yes sir we would all hate it if things didn't go your way" Sole responded sarcastically. Maxson leaned his body in another inch and Sole turned her head. Damn, she lost. He radiated body heat and, contrary to the other members of the Brotherhood, smelled like the rugged woods and musk.

"This is your last warning. Don't disobey me again" He breathed in her ear.

Sole slowly turned her face back around so that her mouth was at his ear and put her hand on his shoulder. "Or what?" She challenged.

Not waiting for an answer, Sole pushed him off her and walked away back to her quarters. She made sure to show that she wasn't scared of him as she kept a regal posture, even if her insides were on fire. She knew his eyes were watching her walk away so she had to make a show of it. After climbing the ladder to get to the living quarters, she shut the door behind her and slid to the floor with a shuddering breath.

Damn that man. Damn that good-looking power-hungry ass. She tried to calm the racing of her heart and wanting of her body. Ugh why was she turned on by that? What was wrong with her?

Sole liked things done a certain way. Even if she was supposed to be shooting at supermutants at Fort Strong from the Vertiberd, she didn't like the cowardly approach. So she had taken her power armor and plunged down to the ground to face the behemoth monster head on. He was truly a challenge to be bested. Maxson didn't take to kindly to hearing that. Said it unnecessarily endangered the lives of the other recruits. In other words, it wasn't the way he wanted things done.

That was only the accumulation of it all. She was set aside as his special target the moment Paladin Danse brought her aboard the Prydwyn. In retrospect it was kind of her fault that she laughed right in his face when she heard that he, a 20 year old boy, was in charge of an entire military faction with hundreds of underlings. She was older and sometimes had trouble finding matching socks.

Ever since then she had been a more frequent target of his "personal lectures." She was the only one that got them. Maybe it was because he really did hate her that much but she also knew that she was not half bad looking. Both Danse and Maxson had given her a once-over their first meetings. The only difference was that Maxson was blatantly obvious about it while Danse tried to be sneaky. Now as Maxson invaded her personal space in a way he did not do with anyone else she couldn't help but think there was something else to it. If she could use her looks to her advantage why wouldn't she? The Brotherhood of Steel hierarchy was a dog-eat-dog world. If you slipped up, you could fall straight down the ladder, all the way to the bottom, as she found out when a foolish initiate decided to keep feral ghouls as pets in the nearby airport ruins. Don't slip up.

Maxson had his age working against him, so he used displays of brute force and aggression to prove that he was a capable leader. Well Sole was not going to be pushed around. While yes, she did respect him as a leader, she would not let his anger get the best of her.

After Paladin Danse and Sole had cleared out Fort Strong of supermutants, along with the rest of the Brotherhood team, they got the radio that Maxson wanted to see her. Knowing what it was about, Danse scolded her and said that she needed to follow directions too. But he was nicer about it. Danse did it in a way that inspired learning from one's mistakes. He was her sponsor and guardian. If there was anyone to respect in the whole damn faction, then it would be Paladin Danse.

When they got to the Prydwyn, the escort scribe informed them that Maxson's current forecast was furious and lecture-ready. Danse actually offered to go in first to try to quell Maxson's rage. He wanted to accept part of the blame seeing as he recommended her, but was quickly thrown out by Maxson as he was not the one that needed a firm scolding.

Sole expertly batted away Maxson's temper with wit, which only served to enrage Maxson more as he felt that more…personal tactics were needed. And that is how we get to the current situation.

Sole sighed as she sat on the floor.

A creaking on her bed next to her caused her to jump back up to her feet and ready the pistol at her waist. Always have it ready. You never know when you will need it. Paladin Danse held his hands up in forfeit until she put down the gun.

"Jesus Danse! You scared the hell out of me!" She cried.

Danse stood up from the bed, clad in his orange BOS uniform. "Apologies knight. I just wanted to know how everything went with Elder Maxson" he asked.

Sole folded her arms, trying to keep her nostrils from flaring or giving any indication that she was actually panting quite hard from the scare. Too much stress in one day.

"He yelled at me, and then I made him madder. We don't get along very well. Everything little argumentative thing he says I just want to punch him in his arrogant face" she growled, scrunching up her hands in frustration. Then she turned her eyes up at the large man who made her own room look little. "Not like you. You actually try to teach me things."

Danse frowned "If you respect me then you need to respect Elder Maxson too. He is the best teacher I have ever known. He actually cares about the people of the Commonwealth you know. Your disrespect for him blinds you to his admirable qualities. When you first agreed to become part of the Brotherhood you took an oath to protect everything our organization values, including following orders of your superiors. This is not a mercenary group, we are better than that."

Sole clicked her tongue. He always knew the right words to say to make her feel bad. He was staring at her with a stern look and folded arms. His hair sticking in every direction looked silly in contrast with his low brow and chiseled jaw. Danse was good looking too, he just didn't know it. He was completely oblivious to the glances cast at him by the younger female initiates as he marched through the halls in his power armor. It was almost funny.

"You're right. I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to get along with him, it's just…" Sole ran her fingers over her temples, "I wish he would be nicer."

Danse smiled a little and nodded, taking her apology as acceptance. He made a move towards the door, but before he could get there Sole seized his arm, and pulled herself closer to him, giving him a side hug. He was so big, like a teddy bear or a big brother. Danse smelt different than Maxson; he smelled of dried sweat and oil grease. It was the smell of being on a battlefield. She loved that smell.

"Thanks for having my back Danse, seriously." She squeezed him closer for a fraction of a second as she caught Danse's arms flailing his arms clumsily out of the corner of her eye.

"…protocol, recruit" he mumbled as he awkwardly pushed her off of him and quickly exited the room.

Oh Danse.

He tried so hard to be the perfect soldier it warmed her heart. He wasn't in it for the power or the glory like Maxson was. He was in it because he believed in the tenets of the Brotherhood down to the very letter. It was both noble and foolish but it still made him the bravest person she had ever met. He was a leader that she could get behind. Not someone like Maxson.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiate

Legend of the Alphas

 **-Notes-**

Building up the relationship between Sole & Danse in this chapter. Next is Danse & Maxson. Just going to say straight out I dunno who is going to end up with whom in the end. I guess I'll see where the proverbial wind takes me.

 **Chapter 2: Initiate**

"Now listen here you little fucker" Sole threatened as she grabbed the collar of Rhys' uniform. Rhys' face contorted into a fiery anger as the lean bald-headed man prepared to fight back. She tightened her muscles to get ready for a punch when she felt her body lift off the floor by the back of her shirt. Danse had picked her up easily in one giant metal hand as he pushed Rhys back with the other.

"Rhys! Recruit! That's enough. I told you two last time that I would have no more fighting under my command. When I give you an order, I expect you two to follow it. It's that simple." Paladin Danse bellowed reproachfully at the two very combative soldiers. "Now, like it or not, you are both going to have to work together is that clear? One mission to clear out a section of the Commonwealth and no more disrespect will be tolerated. Knight, Initiate, do I make myself clear?"

Danse looked between the both of them. The second his face turned away from Rhys, the latter shot Sole a dirty smirk. Sole rolled her eyes and threw her hands up, slamming the wall as she walked away.

"Ugh, I hate being the lowest rung on the totem pole!" She griped.

Blasting out the doors, Sole marched out of the Cambridge Police Station in a huff, not even waiting for Paladin Danse who had offered to escort her as her sponsor to Jamaica Plains, to clear out ghouls. The morning sunlight was bright as she jogged out of the building. Even though she was taking as long of strides as her legs would let her, Danse caught up to her easily in his power armor.

"You do not leave the command of a superior until you are dismissed, Initiate. As I have already informed you, once the Prydwyn gets to the Commonwealth we will be able to discuss a promotion. Your outbursts of anger aren't helping make my decision easier" he said, his whole face frowning. Sole said nothing and continued walking.

Their next stop: Jamaica Plains. Although it took a while to get there, the two had their guns out, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Feral Ghouls could run faster than reflexes could pull the trigger sometimes so caution was necessary.

"I'm sorry about before Danse. It's just… why do you keep that insufferable ornery rhino under your command?" She yelled over the blasts of their lasers. The clanking of their armor and the sounds of battle drew out the feral ghouls that were holed up within the nearby buildings. Sole and Danse fired at them side by side, killing them all well before they came within a close range.

"Rhys is…special. I wouldn't put anyone under my command that I couldn't trust; yourself included" he shouted back. She turned and shot a feral ghoul that had managed to sneak up behind Danse.

"Uh huh. I don't see you taking him out with you on missions ever. In fact I daresay you prefer the newbie, and I'm just a lowly initiate!"

She glanced over amidst the firefight to see him smirk, face obscured by metal vestiges. Ever since their wildly successful mission at ArcJet Systems, they had been traveling together non-stop. Paladin Danse claimed it was because he was testing whether or not the recruit he was sponsoring was "Brotherhood material." But she knew better. She knew how to use a damn gun, which was better than half of the imbeciles who had the gall to even pick one up.

The last, legless feral ghoul clawed with one arm on the ground towards them, not stopping until death. Sole fired a laser right in the middle of its head. The two glanced at one another in an understanding before checking the area. All clear.

"Alright Initiate, don't get cocky but you are right" Danse acknowledged when they regrouped. He always smiled at the end of a successful mission. A satisfactory smile on his square jaw. "You seem to demonstrate proficiency on the battlefield that will serve the Brotherhood well. Now this is off the record, but Rhys always seems to get himself hurt in battle. Sometimes that is a liability I cannot afford."

She shined at the compliment. Paladin Danse seemed like the kind of stoic soldier that seldom gave praise so whenever he presented it, she glowed with pride. With every mission it became more and more clear how well they worked together in battle. Their combat styles just clicked. Now if only he would raise her up to Knight so she wouldn't have to be below that insufferable fool Rhys, then everything would be great.

"So basically you're saying that I'm better than a Knight? Do I smell a promotion?" She chided.

"Not a chance soldier."

Paladin Danse ruffled her hair as he passed her by, already starting on the long road back to the Cambridge Police Station. He never needed a rest it seemed like. Years of battle could do that to a person. Even though her feet were killing her, she pressed on without a word of complaint.

The sun started to set and Sole's energy wildly began to diminish. No rest was easier said than done as Danse's long legs kept getting many strides ahead of her before he would even notice and turn around to wait for her.

He was going on about something Maxson something when Sole heard a light banging sound. Instantly her gun came up and her muscles tensed.

"Danse!" she hissed through her teeth, causing him to stop and turn around. "Did you hear that?"

He shook his head and readied his gun as well. Caution was necessary in this line of work. If you assumed you were safe, you were already dead. The clanking of his metal armor sucked for stealth. They followed the noise to some strewn debris off to the side of the road and then a barely audible voice became clear.

"Let me out!" the voice called from inside a refrigerator. Sole and Danse exchanged glances. It sounded like a kid. When they questioned the voice, the kid explained how he had trapped himself before the bombs went off and has been in there ever since. He only wanted to get home. He had been alone, trapped in an enclosed space for years. Fear didn't even begin to cover it.

Sole released the latch of the fridge and a small teenage ghoul fell out. Danse instantly froze up. She saw his brows scrunch together out of the corner of her eye. That's right. The Brotherhood was for the preservation of human kind. Other races such as ghouls, supermutants, and synths all posed a threat to their survival and have thus been treated as enemies. Well this was a kid. Regardless of race or what the Brotherhood thought, kids get a free pass. She bent down to the frightened kid's level.

"Initiate…" Danse started warningly. Sole shot him a glare. She wasn't going to take this Brotherhood bullshit right now. This was the right thing to do and she knew it. Leveling her gaze back with the kid she asked,

"Alright kid where are you from?"

The kid rubbed his hands over his arms, his awkward voice squeaked out, "From Quincy. Everything looks so different now. It's all blown up. I just wanna find out what happened to my Mom and Dad" he fussed.

"Then let's go find your home" she asserted, looking him straight in the eye.

The boy smiled at her as she held out the metal hand of her power armor for comfort. When she turned towards Danse, hopeful he would help her, she saw he still had his gun out, eyes shifting between her and the ghoul. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Sole felt anger rise to her face as let go of the kid's hand and marched right up to him, staring him in the face.

"I'm going to bring this child home to Quincy and I don't care what you say. I understand this is not part of the mission but it doesn't matter. You can either join me or leave" Sole growled, making sure she didn't blink as she said it.

Sole had a soft spot for children. They were a symbol of the innocence left in this world. They reminded her of the child she lost and she sure as shit wasn't going to abandon him. Danse stared at her silently for a moment, facial expression unchanging as his brow hung low on his eyes. Then he finally nodded.

"Bringing a child with us could be tactically dangerous, but it's an admirable decision. He isn't safe here" he said.

"I…wow. Thanks Danse" she stumbled, completely taken aback by his admission. "Let's go then."

Danse took the front, scanning the area for them. Even if the Brotherhood was filled with a bunch of closed-minded, power-hungry people, he could still see when a decision was morally sound. That is why she respected him.

As they made their way back to Quincy, Danse made sure he shot everything well ahead of them. He neutralized every possible threat that could easily kill a small child, even a scumbag slaver who wanted to buy him. He did this all for a small ghoul child. Sole inwardly smiled.

The Peabody family collapsed at their knees when Sole and Danse walked through the door with their child. The mother was in tears and the father vigorously shook their hands. After years of believing their son had died, he finally had come back to them. This is what the Brotherhood should stand for. Even Danse was smiling.

"Please soldiers, stay the night. It is getting dark and I'm sure you are weary from your travels. We have a room upstairs where you can spend the night and we have plenty of food to share" Mr. Peabody offered as compensation.

Right on cue, Sole's stomach growled. She covered up as if physical motions could somehow cover up an audible sound.

Danse let out an airy laugh, "I think we will take you up on your offer citizen. My recruit needs a rest and I've pushed her far enough today."

She wanted to argue but honestly a bed and warm food sounded too inviting to pass up. Danse pulled her arm up the stairs following Mr. Peabody as he showed them to the guest room which only had… one mattress.

"I'm-I'm sorry for the inconvenience brave knights but this is all we have. I am sorry this is insufficient but-" the old man started to apologize.

"No, it's okay" Sole cut in. "We will figure something out. Thank you so much for your generosity."

Mr. Peabody shyly shuffled down the stairs, giving the soldiers some privacy while his wife began working on dinner downstairs. Danse looked around nervously at the mattress as the hiss of unlatching clasps filled the room. Sole stepped out of her Power Armor, electric blue vault suit with the golden '111' painted on the back stood out in the setting sunlight.

"I can sleep on the-" Danse started

"You're sleeping on the mattress" Sole assured, already knowing he was going to offer to take the floor, the chivalrous bastard he was. "Besides, how could I let my superior sleep on the floor?"

Sole unlatched her pack from her power armor's back and set it on a nearby desk. She tossed a few pillows over as she yawned. She was acutely aware of Danse watching her every move as she shuffled about the room in her form-fitting vault suit. He had yet to get out of his power armor.

Danse spoke up, "You deserve it. I pushed you and you were clearly exhausted out there. Plus you did a very honorable thing today. You take the mattress."

"Well it seems we have arrived at an impasse." Sole spun around, folding her arms and gesturing towards his suit. "You going to stop staring at me and get out of your armor any time soon? It just looks silly walking around this little house in it."

Danse straightened up, face turning a little red as if he hadn't even noticed that it was still on. The latches on his armor hissed and he stepped out of the back, clad in the equally as form-fitting orange Brotherhood of Steel uniform.

Whoo boy. She had never seen him out of his power armor before but wow. The orange contrasted nicely with his skin tone and thick black hair. As he lumbered over to where she stood, she took stock of his height: probably a little under 6 feet, standing a little shorter than he was in his power armor. His muscles were as thick and solid as a tree and she sucked in a breath to keep herself from ogling his toned abs.

He obviously had no knowledge of her inner turmoil as he walked right up to her and squeezed her arm reassuringly, motioning to the bed. He had that dorky serious expression on his face as if determining who got to sleep there was some virtuous moral dilemma that needed to be handled properly.

"Initiate, I insist" he urged.

Then, Sole thought of a devious idea. The corners of her mouth tweaked into a grin as she broke from his grasp, rummaged through her bag again, and pulled out two bottles of wine. Beer probably would've been better but this was all she could find. Paladin Danse looked at her inquisitively.

"Fine. We'll play for it. Prepare to lose Paladin for I am the drinking champion" she lied, extending a bottle out to him as she plopped down on the mattress.

Danse sighed in resignation and took the other bottle of wine, sitting down beside her. By this time, the sun was gone and stars were beginning to retake the dusty sky. A lovely gaping hole in the roof provided them with a great view.

"I can see that our arguing is going nowhere so I reluctantly oblige to your request. What's this game you speak of? I do warn you; I have partaken in many Brotherhood celebratory functions and I never back away from a challenge" Danse said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shit, her bluff was going to be called soon then.

"Alright Paladin, this game is called Never have I ever. If I say I haven't done something and you have, you drink. If you haven't done something that I have, then I drink. Simple as that. Whoever finishes their bottle first loses. The winner takes the mattress."

Danse nodded, "sounds fair. Do we take turns or…?"

"Like this: Never have I ever met this Maxson fellow. Now I now you have because you won't shut up about him, so you drink" she gestured towards his bottle.

He frowned, "that was a low blow Initiate, you know you're going to meet him soon."

She laughed, "Those are the rules Danse." He was so unhappy to lose a point in a game that Sole couldn't help giggling as he grumpily took a swig of his drink.

"Alright then. I have never been cryogenically frozen" he said.

"No no, you have to start with 'Never have I ever'" she explained, taking a sip of her bottle. "Good one. Alright, never have I ever slept in my power armor."

Danse furrowed his brow for a moment before clicking his tongue and lifting the bottle up to his supple lips. Classic.

A knock at the door interrupted the game as Mrs. Peabody brought in some grub for them. They hungrily devoured the chow within minutes and then eagerly got back to the game. Danse was getting more into it than she would have thought, him being a soldier and all. Now it was on and neither of them wanted to lose.

The game went on like so for a while until Danse was declared the winner. She certainly had a bunch of pre-war points working against her but hey, it all worked out for the better. They were both quite tipsy and laughing at jokes that weren't even funny. Sometime during the game, Danse had thrown an arm around her that she hadn't noticed in her stupor. Also her hand was resting on his thigh as she rocked with laughter beside him.

"Good job oh deprived child. I guess you win. Ad Victorium!" Sole chuckled as she finally scooted off the mattress and onto the floorboards.

Danse shifted restlessly on the mattress, "I am not comfortable with this. You really should take my offer for your own sake. I don't mind at all. Besides, it's getting cold out and you're shivering."

"I'm not shivering" Sole protested as her teeth clattered uncontrollably. Damn these Commonwealth nights could get frigid. There was an awkward pause between the two of them. She could hear Danse fidgeting behind her. Sole flipped herself over, deciding to come out with the idea that he was so obviously grappling with.

"Danse if you really want, we can share the mattress. Bodies are better heaters anyway." It was definitely the alcohol making her this brave.

Danse's eyes bored into hers, searching for the glint in her eyes that would mean she was joking. She wasn't.

"Initiate, that is wildly inappropriate for a sponsor and their recruit to sleep…together."

"Oh come on, we're not going to do anything!" She protested. He was close enough to touch from where she lay on the ground so she reached a hand out and traced an idle circle on his chest. He definitely must have been drunk too if he was allowing her to do it. "I promise I won't do anything naughty to you while you sleep."

A chilled breeze blew in through the hole in the roof and Sole shivered causing Danse to reach out and clamp a warm hand on her arm.

"Alright Initiate. The last thing I want is a soldier under my watch catching hypothermia." He gave in.

Sole graciously wiggled back onto the mattress and closer to Paladin Danse's warm body. He was so large he dwarfed her. They tried to adjust themselves so they weren't touching but Danse was just so big that he took up more than half the mattress no matter how he moved. It was becoming clear that they were going to have to deal with touching each other.

They eventually settled in a semi-spooning position with Danse trying to create as much space between them as possible. He was getting so skittish it was almost cute.

"You don't need to worry Danse," she giggled. "I won't bite." The alcohol was beginning to make her drowsy so she stretched her free arm up and arched her back. Immediately Danse jerked.

"Don't scoot back" he commanded.

"Wha-"

"Don't scoot back. That's an _order_ Initiate."

"Are you seriously doing this right now?"

"Affirmative."

"Wow, okay. Going to sleep now" Sole said, shaking her head against the pillow.

Paladin Danse went silent after that and the two drifted into a deep sleep, side by side. That night, Sole dreamt of Shaun. She dreamt of how her life would have been as a mother, raising her teenage son, paying for his college, attending his future wedding, greeting her grandchildren. It all played back like a movie, frame by frame, until she lay content on her death bed, knowing that her son would carry on happily. What a life that could have been.

The cawing of a bird woke Sole up with a start. Sunlight filtered in through the roof, making her wonder how she didn't wake up sooner in the brightness. She only momentarily was able to ponder it before returning her attention to Danse beside her. While they hadn't moved much during their slumber, his arm had somehow managed to snake its way across her tummy and his leg was intertwined with hers. His solid body was pressed up against her back and his steady breaths tickled the top of her head. And she was the one he was worried about.

A second wave of sleepiness gripped Sole's senses as her eyelids weighed back down. Maybe she'd enjoy his warmth for a little while longer. She flipped around under Danse's arm to snuggle against his warm body, nuzzling her face into his broad chest. Even though in the Commonwealth they could get killed at a moment's notice, she felt as safe as she had ever been right there in that moment. Danse mumbled something incoherent and pulled her in closer to him. His eyelashes looked so long up close. She would worry about the consequences when she woke back up. With that, Sole drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later Sole reawoke. Danse was no longer beside her, or in the room for that matter. She groggily entered into her Power Armor and went downstairs, graciously thanking the Peabodys for letting them spend the night. Exiting the door to the house, she found Danse doing military push-ups outside, sweat glistening on his brow. Well those flexing muscles didn't come from nowhere.

"Morning there Paladin" Sole said smiling as she put a metal hand on her hip, making a show like she was enjoying the view.

At the sound of her voice, Danse quickly scrambled to his feet and saluted her awkwardly with an unnaturally loud "Soldier!" She certainly wasn't expecting that reaction.

Sole watched him limber into his power armor and start to take off down the road. She thought she saw a tint of pink on his cheeks but she couldn't be sure because the whole way back, Danse refused to look her in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur Maxson

Legend of the Alphas

 **-Notes-**

Honestly very surprised (and grateful for) all the positive responses I've been getting just from the few chapters I've posted. I was not expecting that! You guys are great! This chapter focuses on building the relationship between Maxson and Danse. Also I tried to include some back story from terminals and FO3 for those who didn't get a chance to read them! ~

 **Chapter 3: Arthur Maxson**

"Elder!" Paladin Danse saluted as Elder Maxson walked down the mess call towards the main deck.

Brothers all around stood up and saluted as a sign of respect for him. They took off their hats and held it to their hearts. Maxson's hands were folded behind the back of his brown leather battle coat, as he surveyed the room, looking for someone in particular. Danse had just entered the hangar in order to make some improvements on his power armor when Maxson made his way up to him.

"Paladin you are needed on the command deck. As soon as you finish making adjustments come and see me" was all he said before promptly turning around and striding off, his deep brown hair keeping its crisp shape.

Danse looked around at the eyes of fellow paladins and knights who eventually turned their heads back to what they were doing. The noise resumed. Scratching his thick black hair, Danse idly flipped a wrench back and forth in his palm.

Something was up with Elder Maxson lately. He seemed…more uneasy ever since they had docked in the Commonwealth. Normally people wouldn't be able to tell, but Danse knew. He could see it in his eyes. Those piercing icy eyes never strayed except for when Maxson was unsure about something. It was always those times that he came to Danse.

Shrugging it off, Danse continued tinkering with his power armor, feeling proud as he wiped the grime off the Brotherhood of Steel symbol painted on the chest plate. His muscles flexed under the stretchy orange fabric of the uniform he donned. Maxson, Maxson, Maxson. That was a name to remember. For as long as Danse could recall, he had always admired him. Ever since the unfortunate demise of Elder Lyons, the Brotherhood had fallen to shaky ruins. The entire organization could have easily collapsed after being passed from leader to unsuccessful leader. But, like a phoenix, Maxson pulled the Brotherhood from its ashes. He had been trained under the greatest leadership the faction had ever seen and became something far greater than anyone could have ever asked for. He became a legend.

Danse wiped the sweat off his brow after tightening a loose nut. Oil was smeared all over his hands, uniform, and face so he quickly grabbed a nearby rag to wipe off as much of it as he could before seeing Maxson. Stretching his arms above his head, Danse began to make his way to the command deck.

The brisk air of the completely un-insulated Prydwyn whipped past his face, turning Danse's nose and cheeks pink. As he ascended the stairs he thought back to the first time he had ever even seen Maxson.

* * *

Arthur Maxson, son of Jessica and John Maxson, descendent of Roger Maxson, the founder of the Brotherhood of Steel. That was all Danse was told as he stood at attention at the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland. He was just a lowly Initiate at the time, freshly picked off the streets and put into power armor. He never would have thought that the 10 year old child that so closely followed Sentinel Sarah Lyons would have been able to kill a Super Mutant during a training mission. The kid seemed so polite and reserved that you would have never been able to guess his skill in battle. Danse should have known by the fire in his eyes. The eyes that looked up so expectantly to Lyons. They were the eyes of a leader.

Danse vaguely remembers a long wanderer parading the halls of the Citadel, inquiring about some 'Project Purity,' but he couldn't recall very well. When Liberty Prime first went online, it took Danse's breath away. The power was so magnificent! He would have given anything to tag along on that mission with the Lyon's pride, Sarah's squad, but he was just an Initiate that was needed back on base. He never saw that wanderer ever again.

Two years later, Elder and Sentinel Lyons passed away. Maxson lost the light in his eyes. They turned cold and distrustful, more so when the Brotherhood was passed on to incompetent hands. Danse had heard rumors that he had to save a training patrol that was supposed to be escorting him, all because the current leadership was cutting costs on ammo.

Never once did Danse exchange words with Arthur until one fateful day four years later. Star Paladin Cross had come rushing in with the teenage Maxson in her arms. Danse was instructed to watch over him. Blood was smeared all over Maxson's face and was dripping down his body. He was handed off to Danse, who had become a Knight by this point, simply because he happened to be in the right place at the right time. Danse didn't think he was going to make it. The right side of his face had been torn completely open. What a shame. It was only after Danse left the boy in the hospital that he heard the hushed whispers echoing the halls. That boy had killed a deathclaw all by himself.

Knight Danse had vastly underestimated Maxson's desire for life. Death couldn't even contain him. The first thing Maxson did after getting out of the operating room was go straight to Danse, shake his hand, and thank him for watching over him, all with that horrific stitched scar that marred the right side of his face. Death, pain, and suffering: these were nothing to Maxson. Nothing to this 14 year old boy. Danse remembered that it was that moment that he was completely awestruck with him. He had the body of a child but the mind of an adult.

Rumors turned to stories as Maxson continued to pull off uncanny feats. He was 15 now. Not once did the praise go to his head as that boy started to turn into a young man. The Brotherhood began to cripple under the weak leadership. They scarcely had enough resources to get by, let alone send out recon teams. Super mutants began to retake the area surrounding them. Danse remembered the cold fury in Maxson's eyes as he stalked the halls, knuckles turning white in clenched fists. For some reason, Danse had become somewhat of an unlikely friend to him. To this day, Danse still was unsure why exactly Maxson had picked him out. But Maxson's face softened up around him and he told him stories of his adventures. Perhaps he was looking for someone to replace Sarah in his life since he mostly kept to himself aside from the missions he went on.

The first order Maxson disobeyed was when the Elder had commanded the Brotherhood to do nothing about the threats of the super mutant leader Shepherd nearby. The foolish Elder brushed them off, noting how weak super mutants were. He had never once seen the battlefield. The last remaining brothers in the Citadel that hadn't turned to the Outcasts saw a grim future. Without approval, Maxson rallied the soldiers to wipe out the super mutant threat that was trying to turn more of the wasteland into mutants. Danse was his right hand man. Together, a group of them took everything they could carry and stormed the hideout. Never before had Danse seen a fighting style so lethal or precise as Maxson's. While the rest of the crew struggled, he made it look easy. Danse was no weakling either, and Maxson knew it. The two of them proved to be a more lethal team than the rest of the squad combined. As they fought on, one mutant almost bashed in Maxson's skull from behind, but Danse quickly shot him in the head. Even though the two said nothing, their eyes communicated praise and thanks. Then, after wiping out the super mutant army, Maxson quickly speared Shepherd through the gut, once and for all ending the dire threat to the Brotherhood and Wasteland. That was the first time Danse had seen Maxson smile in six years.

The following year, Arthur Maxson became Elder Maxson, the youngest Elder in Brotherhood history at the age of 16. Not a single person left in the Brotherhood questioned it, except the previous figurehead elder who was pressured into abdicating. Everyone knew about Maxson's tenacity, courage, and determination to bring the Brotherhood back from the dregs. Maxson held a vision in his clear eyes that commanded respect from everyone who served him. Danse had never been more amazed by a single person in his entire life. This was what a hero looked like.

It was then that Knight Danse became Paladin Danse. Many of those that had invaded the camp were elevated in position under Maxson's jurisdiction, but Danse he held closest. He wanted to make sure that he knew his loyalty wasn't lost on him. He was the Paladin closest to him and one of his most trusted officers. As if he couldn't be more amazed with Elder Maxson's accomplishments, Danse got to watch first hand as he brokered a peace with the Outcasts, reintegrating them into the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood swept the lands and soon everyone knew who he was.

He was Elder Maxson.

* * *

"Paladin Danse, you got here earlier than expected" Elder Maxson said, turning around as Danse saluted him on the command deck. He turned his rugged beard and disfigured scar towards him. That scar that marked him as a capable leader.

"There is something you needed me for sir?" Danse asked, straightening his posture.

Maxson looked him up and down and let out a sigh. His eyes locked with Danse's, then went to the floor, then out the window. He did that when he was bothered.

"We have been receiving disturbing reports of super mutants trying to rebuild at Fort Strong. You know better than anyone what kind of toxicity rumors can have" he said, taking a few long strides towards Danse and stopping right in front of him. Maxson put a large hand on Danse's shoulder. "You were there at the Citadel when the super mutants tried to reclaim our land. I know about your past with them as well. No one is more suitable for the job. In fact, you are the only one I trust to do this."

Danse nodded, unable to look away from the fierce, grabbing look in Maxson's eyes. "Of course Elder. I will go and not return until every single super mutant has been wiped out" he stated with conviction.

Maxson's eyes crinkled a bit, the light catching in his blue irises. "That's what I like to hear. Wipe out those vile abominations. Dismissed" he said curtly.

He squeezed Danse's shoulder a bit before letting go and turning back around to look out over the expanse of the Commonwealth through his vast windows. The feeling of his large calloused hands lingered. Danse nodded and turned around to leave when Maxson called over his shoulder to him.

"Paladin! About the Cambridge Police Station… I know you lost a lot of good men. It won't happen again. Sending a small squad to a distant location without advanced protection was a mistake that was reminiscent of the Elders back in the Wastelands. You made the right call. I knew you would still be here."

"I-thank you Elder. It means a lot to me" Paladin Danse said, amazed at the sudden light of information. It was like back when Maxson used to come to him as a child. Now their roles were reversed and Danse had not seen this side of him in many years.

Maxson merely nodded as he turned his head back around.

"Next time you are on deck, bring the Initiate you speak so highly about. For you to give such a glowing recommendation, she must be unparalleled. I want to meet her before you go to Fort Strong just to measure her aptitude for the Brotherhood" Maxson breathed out.

"Of course, sir. I will bring her up to be properly evaluated first thing tomorrow" Danse concurred. Then he spun around on the heel and marched out of the command deck to retrieve his power armor. More than once, Paladin Danse had thought that Sole and Maxson were similar. Both of them had eyes that burned with a strong vitality. Always looking forward and never back. They also had this remarkable adroitness in battle. Sole clicked with Danse's fighting style in a way that he hadn't experienced since Maxson. They were going to get along so well.


End file.
